Crossing
by White Moonlight
Summary: - interconnected oneshots - They were not together, and somehow, they would never be. But he looked anyway.
1. Simplicity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simplicity

Kagome tried her hardest to remain still as he stared at her.

Honestly, she blamed those peering eyes for her difficulty. His normally calm eyes were oddly blank, lacking even the most basic distaste for her "worthless race". Gone was the confidence and ease that he seemed to emit; instead, the golden orbs shone with a strange, gleaming light, directed straight at her.

'_More like straight __into __me.' _Kagome thought with a repressed shudder. He looked as if he was trying to catch a glimpse of her soul.

"You… wanted to see me?" She asked nervously.

In truth, all Sesshomaru had done was incline his head to her slightly, as if he was requesting a word with her… alone. Naturally, Kagome obliged, having seen the demand in its true nature:

_Follow or die._

It was very simple.

But as Kagome hesitantly stepped forward, drawing his attention to her rather… improper attire, it really was much more difficult for the taiyoukai to focus on a single… asset that the miko obviously possessed.

"Yes."

"About what?" Kagome asked curiously, and the taiyoukai could not kill the tinge of approval he felt towards her wary state of mind, from her questioning gaze to the worried undertone in her voice.

"Hn."

"…?"

"…"

"You know, I can't really help you if you don't say anything," Kagome said with a small frown, folding her arms across her chest. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You assume that this Sesshomaru requires your aid?"

Kagome sagged a bit, not unlike a slowly deflating tire.

"But you said that you wanted to see me… right?"

With a glance, he took her in. From her oddly fashioned shoes to the top of her shiny, black hair, he regarded her slowly, appreciatively, _calculatingly_, almost despising himself as he went along.

"Yes," he replied slowly.

_I wanted to see you._

In a stroke of pure understanding, Kagome's arms dropped to her sides, and a light, pink hue dashed across her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hello readers! Here is the first one-shot of hopefully many more in this particular series. So, what do you think? Please, comment and review!

:3


	2. Dancing In the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing In the Rain

"A challenge."

This was personal, _this _was essential, this was vital.

Sesshomaru stood in a wasteland. Dry, cracked earth stretched for miles without a spot of grass or shrubs. It was unsightly, he would admit, but it was ideal.

_Plop._

Without warning, gray clouds overtook the sky. The immense things glided, first along the edges of his vision, then on the forefront, silently demanding his attention.

His opponent was worthy.

"_What can he possibly be doing?" The water youkai flashed Sesshomaru an incredulous stare through the blurred window panes. "Is that… dancing? In this weather?"_

The war, the all-powerful force of nature, his perfect match, _his brewing storm _was silent even in its menacing form.

It was dangerous.

It was exacting.

It was swift.

It could find his weakness and use it. With a roar, he was deaf; with a flash, he was blind. The storm of nature was efficient and merciless_._

A flash of light illuminated the gloom, and Sesshomaru smirked at the low, crashing tone of thunder. It was time to fight… and win.

"_Not exactly."_

_Inutaisho's bored gaze turned into amusement as he watched Sesshomaru jump and sway rhythmically, sliding in and out of view._

"_My son… is ambitious. Maybe too much so," Inutaisho chuckled, before shifting his gaze to the pouring rain. "He just won't admit that there are some opponents that he can't defeat." _

The storm clouds initiated first contact. A warm drop of water hit his pale cheek, but Sesshomaru disregarded this as actively as he observed his surroundings. He was, and _would be _alone.

_  
"Opponents? It looks as if he's dodging raindrops."_

A second, slightly louder crash of thunder echoed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes faintly; things were beginning to get serious…

"_More than that. The rain can hit him; it isn't a problem."_

… at snail speed. Only slight changes had taken place since the battle had first begun: the thunder grew louder with each new rumble, and the rain fell heavier than before. But nothing else, nothing sincehe prepared himself. So far, there had been no-

_There._

A jagged bolt of electricity darted from the sky with frightening speed, and struck the only dry spot for miles.

The spot where Sesshomaru's feet had once occupied.

"_It's the lighting that challenges him. Stubborn boy… demon or not, if it hits him…"_

He gave the heavens a look of pure disdain. "Not _nearly _quick enough."

"… _well, let's just say that I'll need a new heir."_

Then came their routine. Sesshomaru's expression fell into utter impassiveness as the skies darkened with night's arrival. Tendrils of light crawled across the endless, black clouds, and a fresh onslaught of lightening attacked.

Sesshomaru began to dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ahh, chapter two. So, what do you think about it? Comments? Criticism? Opinions? Please review~~~ and tell!

:3


	3. Priorities

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… so please… keep the lawyers _away_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Priorities

Rin believed in dreams.

The small girl tossed, then turned again, her faced screwed up in panic. It was cold, and it was night, and she was _safe_, but for some reason, that fact didn't permeate her dreams.

She was dying, you see.

He should have been calmer. Sesshomaru eyed her distressed form with slight concern. She was sleeping, but not peacefully, and she had been in that state for _hours_. He overlooked Jaken – that insolent _toad_, he should have been up and _tending_ to her for goodness' sake – in favor of her.

He overlooked the moon for her.

Some things, as he realized with distaste long, _long _ago, were troublesome but necessary. Some things were necessary, but trivial. Commonplace. Completely disregarded and ignored by simple people.

Like… _flowers_.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin at this.

And finally, some things were his top priority.

Like Rin.

He didn't need her, he really _didn't_ – at least, at first he didn't. Her efforts at everything: feeding him, caring for him… decorating him in garlands, were all senseless. He could operate on his own, acquire food, and roll in the grass himself if he ever felt the urge.

Although he much preferred it when she tossed Jaken in there instead.

Sesshomaru prided himself in his effectiveness and self-dependency, but one look at the small, human girl struck a chord that he would have rather killed himself.

_A change in priorities_.

There was a quiet rustle of clothing and a small sniff, and Sesshomaru felt a slight pain in his chest. The youth of the pitiful human race, a single child, who should have possessed the least intelligence of all her people, looked up at the taiyoukai in surprise and _beamed_.

In a single moment, she outshone the moon.

Rin opened her mouth in exclamation but, glancing briefly at both sleeping Jaken and Ah Un, seemed to think better of it. Tears forgotten, the girl jumped up in relative silence and half ran, half skipped to a seated Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said smiling, the picture of excitement. "Rin did not know when you returned!"

Sesshomaru nodded absentmindedly and patted her mussed hair. Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un had already settled in for the night long before he returned to the safety of the grounds, and Sesshomaru was vaguely relieved to have been spared an earful, one that he would no doubt receive promptly. Rin exhibited all of the signs: overly floppy ponytail, flushed cheeks, and a glowing smile.

But her eyes were a bit too bright.

"Rin, what is troubling you?"

Confusion, shame, and fear crossed her features like a swift wind, before her mouth melted into a smaller, more genuine smile.

"Rin had a nightmare," she admitted, a bit sadly. "And Ri-… I-I was afraid."

He raised an eyebrow in question, and she continued. "The purple smoke smelled bad."

And the moon lost its light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Chapter number three. Sorry it took so long, I had a crazy case of writer's block and completely _ditched _my first attempt at this chapter.

So what do you think? Questions? Comments? Hunches on the future? Feel free to review… and tell (ask, yell)!


	4. First Sign

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Sign

At about midday, give or take a few hours, a disgruntled Inuyasha called for the group to rest their weary legs and enjoy a quick break. Five minutes, for five _hours_ of hiking uphill.

Now there was no disputing that even Inuyasha got tired out sometimes, but the weather was agreeable, there was no rugged terrain, and no one had even asked for a break yet.

"Why so generous?" Kagome asked curiously. She knew that when Inuyasha had Naraku on the brain, his determination drove them across all of Japan in a matter of weeks.

"I heard someone's stomach growl _ten freakin' times_ and I got sick of it," he shrugged, his hands folded behind his head, and tried to look nonchalant, but Kagome could practically see the word "ramen" flashing in neon green run through his head.

As did everyone else. Inuyasha's ears twitched and rose as she immediately began to dig in her bag for food.

But as all good things must come to an end, his dream of sweet, sweet ramen disappeared into a pool of acid before it even began. Because with the smell of his dried, but savory ramen came the scent of one of his least favorite people.

Scratch that. The guy was just a b_astard_.

Before he could move, he met a face full of golden-eyed fury.

"_Naraku_," Sesshomaru hissed the name as venom rolled from his tongue. "Is active."

Inuyasha didn't know which one of the three pissed him off more: the fact that it was _his_ stupid stomach that had moaned all the way there, and that now there was at the very _least _a good ten minute delay to a decent lunch, the fact that his brother Sesshomaru was there, or the very reminder that Naraku was still around, doing crazy bad-ass stuff, and wasn't dead by his claws. Yet.

… He chalked it up to the hunger thing.

"No shit," Inuyasha sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or did you just miss the last _four years_?

Yes, it was definitely a distinct lack-of-ramen that made him so bold and careless. In his irritability, Inuyasha completely disregarded the first rule to Sesshomaru: don't start insulting until you're already swinging Tessaiga.

There were collective gasps as both Sango and Kagome stumbled to their feet; faster than anyone could follow, Inuyasha went flying through the air. His red-clad back slammed against a tree trunk and before his eyes could even begin to focus, Sesshomaru shoved a forearm against his throat, the other hand dripping with poison.

His lips curled into a silent snarl.

Miroku coughed nervously. "Inuyasha, I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru has been very diligent in all matters concerning Naraku."

Inuyasha's face was slowly turning red from lack of oxygen. Nevertheless, "Then you obviously don't know the bastard. Strolling around with a _damn _useless human-"

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked, and he plummeted to the ground.

Acid eroded the bark behind the place where Inuyasha's face had just been.

Sesshomaru flashed Kagome, who had turned a deathly white, an unbelievably irritated look. It would have been down-right murderous, but no one could deny the humor in watching his brother "lick the ground".

He paused and glanced down at Inuyasha in disgust, who was yelling obscenities face-down in the dirt. Sesshomaru pulled back his foot slightly, as if he was about to bury his boot into Inuyasha's side, but seemed to deem it a waste of time. With a dangerous air, he turned away from Inuyasha, still subdued, and strode purposefully towards Sango.

She inched towards Hiraikotsu.

"I have need of the fire neko," he demanded, motioning towards Kirara indifferently.

"What about Ah Un?" She asked cautiously. The only plausible reason that he would need Kirara would be for transportation reasons but, then again, he had Ah Un for that.

His face contorted in rage. "He is currently… indisposed."

"And Jaken?" Kagome whispered from some distance behind him.

The anger that had settled somewhere around his stomach dulled to a manageable roar. It was replaced by something foreign; a false sort of calm that flowed through his veins instead of blood and reassured him – quite stupidly – that everything would be okay.

Maybe it was just the miko's positive outlook, inspired by the sound of her voice that had done that to him. Or maybe, just maybe, he was trying to convince himself that the majority of his pack _had not _been poisoned in the middle of the night by a worthless fool who deserved to be skinned like the baboon that he really was.

Either way, something was going to _die_.

"Sesshomaru?"

Someone touched his shoulder lightly, and he spun around to kill the _stupid_ person who – oh. It was Kagome. Suddenly frustrated for an unknown reason, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and glared.

"You are coming with me."

They both vanished.

"Well..." Miroku said awkwardly after a long period of stunned silence. "At least she left the ramen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: A rather quick update, I think. Well hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit longer than the previous chapters, less one-shot style, and more normal.

Please… tell me what you think!


	5. Leverage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leverage

"Mama?" Souta panted, peering over the top of the giant paper bag in his arms. "These stairs are _murder_."

She paused and tucked her own bag of groceries under her arm. Her boy needed encouragement, apparently. Stretching her free arm to ruffle his hair, she smiled wryly and said, "We're almost there."

"Yeah, after _five _trips…"

"We needed groceries, Souta."

"… _up _and down what… six hundred steps?"

She sighed. "I'm guessing you won't want dinner then."

"Why couldn't grandpa help us?" Souta grumbled, eyeing the remaining stairs with pure loathing. "I'm sure his walking stick would _help _him instead of make him fall, or anything like that."

As soon as he reached the safety of the top step, Souta received a sharp rap to the head.

"Ow-!"

His mother leveled him with a stern look. "Souta, stop complaining. You know as well as I do that your grandpa has been having problems."

"But the cane gives him _leverage_-"

"Souta!"

"… _Fine_."

He fidgeted a moment under her disapproving gaze. After a moment she sighed and proffered a hand, looking wearier than he had ever seen her. Her hair still shone black, her eyes were as brown as ever, and there only a few wrinkles of her face, but the way she hunched over after picking up a bag, or the way her feet dragged at the end of the day – _everything. _Everything was slow.

"Good. Now give me your bag – and do me a favor, will you dear? There's one more left in the truck. Don't worry," she added, misinterpreting his intent as he open his mouth to speak. "It's light, so you won't have too much of a problem with it."

Souta nodded and willingly dumped the bag into her outstretched arm. Flashing her a small smile, he turned and began he lengthy trip back down.

She was _tired_, she had to be. While she maintained some youth about her, grandpa was getting old, fast. Equipped with a new staff and "extra-strength" sutras, he had made it his business to amble around the house and cleanse certain "unholy" objects. But with the unnecessary trips came accidents, usually in the form of falls. One time, Souta made the mistake of leaving an old baseball on the floor in the hallway.

That damn cane came out of his allowance that day.

But, it changed everything if they would -

Souta jumped down the last two steps and walked quickly down the sidewalk, where his mother had parked the pick-up truck for convenience. Reaching in for the last paper bag, he moved his hand about the back and found…

Nothing.

Souta barely missed the truck tire with his foot, and ended up kicking up dust. After a few minutes of contemplating just whyhe was so grumpy, he sulked all the way up the shrine steps.

And sitting there, looking innocent for all the reasons that _really didn't apply_, was the last bag of groceries.

"…"

For a minute, he just stood there.

Then, Souta grabbed the bag and went inside. He didn't bother to think of why his mother might have left a bag outside when she was carrying them all inside, or how it might have magically teleported itself to their doorstep. Perhaps his grandfather used his super holy powers and purified its paper tush up the stairs. Or maybe, this was all just God's way of having fun with him when everything was down.

It all seemed rather unimportant, though, when he caught a nose full of delicious, rewarding tensoba.

The door shut with a click, and a tall figure stepped forward to lean against the dusty red truck. Arms folded against his chest, he gazed at the windows and counted the number of lights on in the house.

_Two._

Which meant that she was not home.

Which _meant _that he would have to wait.

With one last glance at the front door, the shadow of the person turned from the shrine, away from the entire place in general, and disappeared. But not before a small, odd smile.

"You're welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the fairly crabby Souta. He _is _grumpy for a much more important reason, though, that will be explained in future chapters. So yeah, it's not just carrying bags that's got his down. So! What do you think? Like the story so far? Have any comments? Flames? Constructive criticism? Opinions? Please everyone, I eat them _all _up.

Review (please)!


End file.
